miners_haven_plus_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Cash Suffixes
Overview Miner’s Haven Plus has some of the highest cash limits of any game being in the same spot as Miner's Haven, going from Hundreds all the way up to $999 Centillion. This page will take you through all the suffixes and tell you trivia and useful tips about them, such as with $23.8 Quadrillion, which is the minimum cash needed for your first rebirth. One of the first things that will help out in this game is learning scientific notation, which is what this next section will be taking you through. (MESSAGE IF YOU WANT THE MINERS HAVEN PLUS SUFFIXES THEY ARE LOCATED IN THIS PASTEBIN (CREDITS TO kfirthepro321 in roblox) Scientific Notation Scientific Notation can be annoying at first but once you get the hang of it will be much easier to write out larger numbers. You might also use this in school depending on what classes you take. The basics: Scientific Notation can be written in multiple ways, however, this wiki uses the e+ method. How scientific notation works is you take the first digit of a number and put it in the space before the e+. Second, you take how many zeros there are in the number and put it after the e+. For example: 1,000,000 (1 million) would be written as 1e+6, as the first digit is a one and there are six zeros after it. 3,000,000 (3 million) would be written as 3e+6, as the first digit is a three and there are six zeros after it. For more advanced numbers: Numbers that aren’t just composed of one number and zeros take a few extra steps but aren’t that hard to understand. What you do is you take the first two digits of the number and make it a decimal with the first digit before the period. You put this number once again in front of the e+. You then take how many places (not zeros this time) there are after the first digit of the number and put that after the e+. For example: 4,500,000 (4.5 million) would be written as 4.5e+6, as the first two digits are 4(,)5 and there are 6 places after the 4. 7,586,000 (7.586 million) would be written as 7.6e+6, as the first two digits are a 7(,)5 but the third digit, which is an 8, requires the 5 to be rounded up. The 6 is there as there are six places after the 7. 463,000,000 (463 million) would be written as 4.6e+8, as the first two digits are a 4(,)6 and there are eight places after the 4. List of Cash Suffixes Abnormal Cash Suffixes Throughout Miner's Haven's history, bugs have occurred, leading to unintended cash suffixes. Timeline * When the game first launched in 10/29/2019, the last value was Sexagintillion SXGNTL. * After November Early December, the limit was changed to Centillion, suffixed as CENT. * On Mid December, 2019, the Overlord Device and the True Overlord Device got a remodel which was originaly made by OutOfOrderFoxy. * Centillion was discussed for a long time before being added to the game due to the owner not being sure how to do it and other issues that he had with NumberValues. Trivia * At some point in time, the max money a player could get was $1e+300, which was then changed to $1e+308 later on. * This page was copied from the original Miner's Haven wiki.